seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mission on Sufugnoff
Mission on Sufugnoff or Planet Sufugnoff was the action carried out by Earl Jinto Linn and Princess Abriel Lafiel following the conquering of Sufugnoff by the United Mankind. Following the capture and occupation of Sufugnoff, Lafiel and Jinto escaped the Barony of Febdash. Upon their arrival their mission immediately changed from delivering the log-book of Goslauth to the station at Sufugnoff to evade and survive on the surface of Sufugnoff until rescue. During their time there, the use of fabricated media to create Anti-Empire/Pro-Mankind propaganda was witnessed by both the Earl and Princess. Also while both were behind enemy lines, the Humankind Empire of Abh had officaly declared war on the United Mankind. A few days later while Lafiel and Jinto were both still on the planet, the Battle of Sufugnoff Gateway was underway. Admiral Trife's scout fleet, Futuune, following the battle would soon arrive to rescue Jinto and Lafiel whom escaped in the most impromptu, or ironic, method of escape available thanks to the help of the very agency that attempted to liberate the planet from Imperial Abh rule. The mission seems only to be recounted under many rumors by numerous Abh people. One rumor states that Jinto and Lafiel both conquered the planet single-handedly. That rumor was stated by Admiral Nereis Bebaus following the second engagement of Aptic. Though; of course, this would not have been possible, the rumors seem to dictate how one-sided the engagement on the planet was when it came to the United Mankind Peacekeeping Army versus the Princess and Earl. After Landing We’re on Our Own The loss of the station meant that now Jinto and Lafiel were both firmly deep behind enemy lines. The nearest fleet was a 5 hour shuttle flight away attacking Sufugnoff Gate. Even with those forces they would have to endure for the time being in occupied territory. Three United Mankind ships attempted to intercept the communications ship piloted by Lafiel. She promptly piloted right past them having the greater speed. An emergency landing was their last option and both entered the atmosphere of Sufugnoff and made a crash landing in a dense foliage area outside of Lune Vega City. With only a few rations available to them, land experienced Earl Linn took what knowledge he had and proceeded to conduct himself accordingly, scouting the area and harvesting what resources he could from the area. The area of which they landed had little to no food available to them, so they were soon forced to move towards Lune Vega City, leaving behind the natural and expansive cover they had. Jinto Linn proceeded ahead of Lafiel since he could more easily pass off as a citizen of the planet as well as the fact the Princess had no sufficient disguise at the time. To the City: “Colge Dac Limzairh” (Limzairh Inn) Jinto Linn sold various items, perhaps his communicator since it appears to be a valuable piece of jewelry, to gather income to venture into the city. Now with some funds, he purchased clothing and hair dye for himself and the Princess before returning to their outskirts location. It is believed that Earl Hyde witnessed the various civil rights violations on part of the United Mankind when martial law was imposed upon the city. As they approached the city the Princess managed to retrieve for them alternative transportation, getting them off foot and on their way to the city. This vehicle theft prompted the Lune Vega City Police Department as well as the Peacekeeping Forces of the United Mankind to search for it for differing reasons. The two members of nobility took up brief residence within the Colge Dac Limzairh, or simply to the UM Limzairh Inn. It is apparent during this time almost simultaneously the Anti-Imperial Forces of the Sufugnoff Independence Party as well as the Lune Vega City Police with the UM Military discovered the location of the nobles. Being that the Anti-Imperial Forces were far less subtle and needed to get to the Princess before any other faction, they took the initiative. Deeper into Enemy Territory Earl Hyde Jinto Linn and Princess Abriel Lafiel had their room broken into by these people disguised as police officers. The information was fed to them by the maid that had serviced the room who was actually Marca; a prominent Anti-Imperial leader. Earl Jinto Linn did stall for time attempting to fight these officers a few times, but was eventually overpowered. Lafiel; however, managed to prevent the capture of the Earl and herself with her deft ability with small arms. All of these people were captured but due to everyone’s precarious situation a compromise had to be reached immediately. Since the Anti-Imperial needed Princess Lafiel as a hostage, and Lafiel and Jinto needed to escape from the city undetected, they agreed upon leaving as willful hostages. The two of them were meant to be used as a means for Sufugnoff to gain access to their own ship and further advance their cause of independence. This perhaps documents the most lenient and humiliating hostage holding terms in recorded history: Abriel Lafiel and Jinto would hold onto their captors weapons and in addition would remain together at all times. These terms, no less, were set by the hostages themselves. These terms were agreed to by Marca and all set out from the Inn at approximately the same time the Police with the UM Peacekeepers arrived to capture them. Their presence was now known to the enemy and a several hour long pursuit and hunting expedition began. As they traversed uphill towards the villa that was meant to be their shelter, the United Mankind intercepts the Spider Carrier and announces their intent. They have seized Min’s house under the suspicion that his actions to rebel against the Empire as a member of the Independence Party in the past may actually be used to rebel against the United Mankind in favor of the Empire. As preposterous as it sounds, it is typical of the United Mankind to suppress any insurrectionist voice. Lafiel, having smuggled some high powered grenades and other weapons along with her, prepared to retaliate with brute force. Pursuit! Lieutenant Commander Alanga was commander of the platoons carried by flying APC’s to intercept Min. He was the first KIA of the ground battle that ensued. Lafiel destroyed the two APC’s that had surrounded them and precisely picked off the Lt. Commander. The group on board was forced to flee into the dense woods followed by platoons of heavy and light infantry and another armed flying APC. Under severe fire, the group managed to escape into secret lava cave passages with no one wounded. They proceed to run throughout the cavern ahead by hundreds of yards from the enemy platoons that trail them. They come to a place where Princess Abriel Lafiel decides it would be better to split up so that the Anti-Imperial Forces aren’t further incriminated by her own actions. She and Jinto held at bay several dozen enemy troops within the cavern to permit them time to escape. In the mean time Lieutenant Cyte and Inspector Entrnh inspect the damage done by Lafiel and Earl the wounded and dead. Inspector Entrnh has detailed information about the caverns they use and hence uses it to prepare to meet them at all possible exits, bringing additional police and military forces into the picture. A battle ensues underground with only Earl Hyde and Princess Abriel resisting. Both gradually retreat while firing upon their attackers, using natural cover to briefly ambush the enemy and retreat. United Mankind forces, growing increasingly weary of chasing the enemy with no result, use high powered explosives underground which causes a massive cavern collapse; sealing and in all inevitability killing all soldiers within the immediate area of collapse. They nearly take the Earl and Princess with them, but they were fast enough to escape harm yet again. The United Mankind Army, most likely armed with the information from Inspector Entrnh, find another route to continue the chase deeper into the lava caves. They soon reach what appears to be a dead end; the cave was sealed off by a massive metal plate. The United Mankind soon caught up with them and launched another grenade attack, temporarily knocking out the Earl. Both Lafiel and Jinto recover soon enough to notice that the explosion has forced open a door into a theme park in which the battle continues. Guzornyu Fantasy Park Inspector Entrnh arrives at one of the points likely to be an escape route. Without a doubt he informed the owners of the park that two fugitives were within the park. The park was promptly evacuated leaving only the Army, Police, Jinto and Lafiel within the confines of the park. The robotic animal staff of the park soon badgers both of them about not properly entering the park. The pair are forced to destroy these robots to push their way towards an exit. The security office manned by an unknown official of the park observes the damages caused by the two of them. The Lieutenant and Inspector attempt to talk him into making the robots leave the area, but Admiral Trife is on his way to the system and hence all communications have been jammed. The robots are unresponsive to anything but voice commands. The only person in the room both aware of the communications cut and its cause is the Inspector. During this time the Anti-Imperial Forces note that the Fleet under the command of Admiral Trife has finally arrived. Jinto and Lafiel are both continuing to run through the park, but are unable to find a way out. They attempt to get the information from another robot to no avail. They are soon under attack again by the military. Having no subtlety, the UM military simply bombs an entrance for themselves within the park and begin to pour infantry platoons into the area having a complete disregard for the wishes of the official on the PA. The scene becomes an instant infantry battle as Lafiel and Jinto both enter a recreational area and are fired upon by assault rifles and rocket propelled grenades. The intensity of the battle keeps the police from continuing their pursuit and they with the Inspector are forced back to the entrance. Jinto and Lafiel battle their way through the infantry using small arms and hand grenades inflicting an incredulous number of casualties for only two people on foot. As they continue to flee a RPG coincidentally blasted a pillar that was right next to the pair as they fled. The pillar collapsed and sealed off the route to follow them further. They continue to run until both give in to exhaustion. They have only but a brief reprieve from the fighting. Demolitions used at the scene clear a path for the army and the pursuit resumes soon, forcing the tired nobles to continue their flight. They proceed sluggishly through the backstage parts of the park until a robot life sized fantasy-horse offers them a ride to the exit. On the way towards the exit, Jinto and Lafiel resume battle on horseback. The United Mankind soon copies their method and attempt to make chase. Earl Linn uses the last of their hand grenades to dispatch the riders. At the exit, their transportation is disabled and they are once again made to run. The two of them run towards the exit and narrowly escape before the emergency blast doors seal them in with the enemy. Face Off Once outside the situation is now beyond their control, completely surrounded by police and with no organized means of escape a stand off ensues. Lafiel prepares to fight them, but Jinto forces her hand gun away knowing that surrender is the best and only option that remains. He also notices that these police can be worked with far more than the military. Inspector Entrnh soon goes before them and begins to discuss their charges and the situation. He asks that they both come with them peacefully and accept arrest only on the charges of grand theft auto for a car taken five days ago; the destruction of property, unlawful use of weapons, and the mounting 40 to 50 murder charges are in clear self-defense. After their charges are given and all is laid out before them, Lafiel relinquishes her side arm to the police. Despite the fact that the arrest is going incredibly smoothly compared to the hours long battle before to capture them, Lt. Cyte bursts from a car and wishes to see more convincing evidence that Lafiel is completely unarmed. His great personal hatred for any and all Abh’s including his belief that the Inspector is to easy effectively undoes the progress made by the Inspector. The Inspector attempts to clarify the situation and ease tensions but Lieutenant Cyte continues to make the situation more dangerous. His hatred is made blatantly clear by his insults to the race before Lafiel. The Inspector is unable to do anything to stop Lt. Cyte for carrying on his rant. Earl Hyde Jinto Linn places himself in front of Lafiel to protect her form the mad and unreasonable Lieutenant. The Lieutenant opens fire and the bullet fires cleanly through Jinto’s shoulder. He attempts to protect her again but simply begins to fall to the ground as several explosions go off around him. Rescue The explosions result to be smoke grenades used the Anti-Imperial Forces who arrive in another car and rescue the two. Police fire blindly into the smoke and hit nothing as the wounded Jinto and infuriated Princess make their escape. The Lieutenant, with his army now barreling out of the park, apprehends the cars and dispatches orders to the entire army to begin seizing civil service vehicles and anything else that could be put to military use at the scene. Cyte then proceeded to launch a pursuit in seized police vehicles, taking all officers with him. The Anti-Imperial Forces now en route to a new escape at the Funeral Center for Jinto and Abriel soon are all told by Marca who exactly Lafiel is. They are stunned by the realization that the royal highness is among them. They figure now that their rewards will be great following the rescue and press harder to soon help them to escape. The Anti-Imperial forces prove their guerilla warfare like skill by both utilizing a safety-disabled vehicle to outrun the police as well as several K211 Mine Grenades from the former Caminteil Republic. These grenades made dual use of a smokescreen and instant mine field which disabled all police vehicles in a pile-up. It is assumed all police officers except the few in the lead cars were either killed or wounded by the mine blasts and car collisions. Now Cyte turns to using any and all resources he can seize within the entire city and countryside. Lt. Cyte now in a Lune Vega City F.D. aircraft observes the capturing of each political and civil office of the city. He later receives information that their targets went to the Funeral Center and are about to be launched into space. In a final desperate attempt the Lieutenant orders unarmed Fire Craft to destroy the rocket that began to lift off. It was too little too late. The Anti-Imperial Forces managed to get Lafiel and Jinto into there air, and the suicidal order to ram the rocket results in the crash of at least two fire department ships, killing all crew on board. The Lieutenant’s craft was caught in the back-blast of the rocket and hurtled towards the ground, yet he and the Inspector with him survived the crash. His mad pleas to destroy the rocket are heard endlessly by the Inspector, who makes a sarcastic and ironic remark to in return. Back in the Empire’s Hands The two finally escaped the planet and perhaps orbiting for a few minutes, assuming their air supply may last no longer than minutes in a coffin, they were rescued personally by Patrol Ship Lardbyrsh under Rear-Admiral Spoor, who once again was first on scene with her fleet. Spoor commends Jinto in his efforts, mainly pointing out how the Princess was in horrid civilian clothes and her hair was oddly dyed black. It is likely that Spoor is joking when she says she’d love to have Jinto as a supply officer, but seemingly his apparent proof of his intelligence and ability to survive is shown in the appearance of both himself and Lafiel. Rear-Admiral Spoor promptly sends them both back to Lakfakalle, bringing an end to the mission at Sufugnoff. Category:Battles